Haikus for the Heart
by stay.traught.i'm.deactivated
Summary: "Undeniable; Our chemistry is perfect; yet it's all so wrong." A bunch of separate haikus, mainly Dramione.
1. Thorns

**Dramione: Thorns**

* * *

><p>You are my soft rose<p>

Delicate, Gryffindor red

I am your green thorns

* * *

><p>I'll take requests for different themes, different quotes or scenes from the books and movies (form below), or you can give me a summary of your fic (form below) and I'll write a haiku for you, too.<p>

**Themes**

Theme:

Meaning: (If not obvious, or just the way you see it.)

**From the Books or Movies**

Book Number:

Scene: (what happens)

Quote: (if applicable)

**FanFiction**

Title:

Brief Summary:

Pairing/Character: (I actually prefer Dramione) (I do not do slash, fem-slash, or incest of any kind.)

Genre: (Just so you know, sad, dark, angsty fics sounds best in haikus, but I can attempt a happy one for my wonderful readers)

Rating: (K through T please. M only for language and/or mild violence)

* * *

><p>Please give me your requests, and I will occasionally write my own, mostly Dramione.<p> 


	2. Forbidden Love

**Dramione: Forbidden Love**

For a close friend of mine, in real life and FanFic, Asian Cherry Bomb.

* * *

><p>Run, hide, no one knows.<p>

Hush, or be forever shunned.

I promise to stay.

* * *

><p><strong>REQUEST FORMS<strong>

**Themes**

Theme:

Meaning: (If not obvious, or just the way you see it.)

**From the Books or Movies**

Book Number:

Scene: (what happens)

Quote: (if applicable)

**FanFiction**

Title:

Brief Summary:

Pairing/Character: (I actually prefer Dramione) (I do not do slash, fem-slash, or incest of any kind.)

Genre: (Just so you know, sad, dark, angsty fics sounds best in haikus, but I can attempt a happy one for my wonderful readers)

Rating: (K through T please. M only for language and/or mild violence)


	3. Request: Harry's Valentine

**Harry's Valentine  
><strong>

For a close friend of mine, in real life and FanFic, Flower in the Bloom.

_book number: 2_

_Scene: a little cupid sings Harry a poem for valentines day_

_Quote: His eyes are as green as a fresh pickled toad,_

_His hair is as dark as a blackboard_

_I wish he was mine, he is really divine_

_The hero that conquered the dark lord _

* * *

><p>You know me, you do.<p>

You know of my sweet feelings.

They're deeper, I swear.

* * *

><p><strong>REQUEST FORMS<strong>

**Themes**

Theme:

Meaning: (If not obvious, or just the way you see it.)

**From the Books or Movies**

Book Number:

Scene: (what happens)

Quote: (if applicable)

**FanFiction**

Title:

Brief Summary:

Pairing/Character: (I actually prefer Dramione) (I do not do slash, fem-slash, or incest of any kind.)

Genre: (Just so you know, sad, dark, angsty fics sounds best in haikus, but I can attempt a happy one for my wonderful readers)

Rating: (K through T please. M only for language and/or mild violence)


	4. Request: Dramione Trio

**Dramione: Trio**

For semantics. I wrote three for them! :D

_Theme: Passion/Love/Obsession? (Implied)_

_ Meaning: Dark_

_ Book: seven_

_ Scene: Bellatrix torturing her_

_ Quote: N/A_

_ Title: Nonspecified, you can make it up_

_ Summary: He's watching, and chooses not to help. He is torn? Nonchalent? Cruel?_

_ Pairing: Dramione_

_ Genre: Dark_

_ Rating: Any applicable_

* * *

><p><span>Dramione: Cowardly Obsession<span>

I'd kill for her love  
>And my chance came when she cried<br>Yet I didn't help

* * *

><p><span>Dramione: Passion<span>

I want to have her  
>To show everyone she's mine<br>To love her like hell

* * *

><p><span>Dramione: Need<span>

I need to have it  
>Her love; sweet, true, deadly love<br>I'd give everything

* * *

><p><strong>REQUEST FORMS<strong>

**Themes**

Theme:

Meaning: (If not obvious, or just the way you see it.)

**From the Books or Movies**

Book Number:

Scene: (what happens)

Quote: (if applicable)

**FanFiction**

Title:

Brief Summary:

Pairing/Character: (I actually prefer Dramione) (I do not do slash, fem-slash, or incest of any kind.)

Genre: (Just so you know, sad, dark, angsty fics sounds best in haikus, but I can attempt a happy one for my wonderful readers)

Rating: (K through T please. M only for language and/or mild violence)


	5. Longing

**Dramione: Longing**

For Nilz0rz, a good FF buddy. :)

_Theme: Yule Ball Woes_

_ Meaning: How he wants her, but cannot have her. Forbidden (thought to be unrequited) love._

_ Book Number: 4_

_ Scene: Yule Ball, when Hermione walks by._

_ Quote: "It was Hermione...walked by with Malfoy, and even he didn't seem to be able to find an insult to throw at her."_

_ Pairing/Character: Dramione. Duh._

_ Genre: Sad-ish, I guess._

* * *

><p>Her, I knew just <em>her<em>

But when she's with someone else

I knew cold, hard pain

* * *

><p><strong>REQUEST FORMS<strong>

**Themes**

Theme:

Meaning: (If not obvious, or just the way you see it.)

**From the Books or Movies**

Book Number:

Scene: (what happens)

Quote: (if applicable)

**FanFiction**

Title:

Brief Summary:

Pairing/Character: (I actually prefer Dramione) (I do not do slash, fem-slash, or incest of any kind.)

Genre: (Just so you know, sad, dark, angsty fics sounds best in haikus, but I can attempt a happy one for my wonderful readers)

Rating: (K through T please. M only for language and/or mild violence)


	6. Departure

**Departure**

****It's more than just Dramione.

* * *

><p>I wanted to stay<p>

But I can't disobey him

Sorry for leaving

* * *

><p><strong>REQUEST FORMS<strong>

**Themes**

Theme:

Meaning: (If not obvious, or just the way you see it.)

**From the Books or Movies**

Book Number:

Scene: (what happens)

Quote: (if applicable)

**For Your FanFiction (doesn't everyone want their very own haiku for their fic?)  
><strong>

Title:

Brief Summary:

Pairing/Character: (I actually prefer Dramione) (I do not do slash, fem-slash, or incest of any kind.)

Genre: (Just so you know, sad, dark, angsty fics sounds best in my haikus, but I can attempt a happy one for my wonderful readers)

Rating: (K through T please. M only for language and/or mild violence)


	7. Different

**Neville/Luna: Different**

True love isn't just for your stereotypical heroes. It's for everyone, no matter who you are.

* * *

><p>You know I love you<p>

So just ignore their mean looks

'Cause we're both unique

* * *

><p><strong>REQUEST FORMS (use one for each haiku you want; please don't combine them)<br>**

**Themes**

Theme:

Meaning: (If not obvious, or just the way you see it.)

**From the Books or Movies**

Book Number:

Scene: (what happens)

Quote: (if applicable)

**For Your FanFiction (doesn't everyone want their very own haiku for their fic?)  
><strong>

Title: (of YOUR fanfiction, since some people don't seem to get it)

Brief Summary: (of your fic)

Pairing/Character: (main one of your fic) (I do not do slash, fem-slash, or incest of any kind.)

Genre (optional): (of your fic)


	8. Nostalgia

**Dramione: Nostalgia**

For Lazy Daisy, my anonymous reviewer.**  
><strong>

Theme: Nostalgia (or like that really warm feeling)

Meaning: Anything, reflecting on youth? Mourning loss? Smiling at the past?

Book Number: Unspecified. It can be post-Hogwarts too

Scene: Up to you

Quote: Not Applicable

* * *

><p>Remember the times<p>

When it was just fun teasing?

I miss that, and you

* * *

><p><strong>REQUEST FORMS (use one for each haiku you want; please don't combine them)<br>**

**Themes**

Theme:

Meaning: (If not obvious, or just the way you see it.)

**From the Books or Movies**

Book Number:

Scene: (what happens)

Quote: (if applicable)

**For Your FanFiction (doesn't everyone want their very own haiku for their fic?)  
><strong>

Title: (of YOUR fanfiction, since some people don't seem to get it)

Brief Summary: (of your fic)

Pairing/Character: (main one of your fic) (I do not do slash, fem-slash, or incest of any kind.)

Genre (optional): (of your fic)


	9. Love in the Final Battle

**Love in the Final Battle  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Run, hide, watch for you<p>

Even in a battlefield

Love's flame always burns

* * *

><p><strong>REQUEST FORMS (use one for each haiku you want; please don't combine them)<br>**

**Themes**

Theme:

Meaning: (If not obvious, or just the way you see it.)

**Scenes From the Books or Movies**

Book Number:

Scene: (what happens)

Quote: (if applicable)


	10. Abandonment

**Abandonment **

Hm. I don't _think_ I have issues or are depressed deep, deep inside... I'll let my readers be the judge of that. XD

It can be Dramione and can also be described as rather dark.

* * *

><p>I broke when you left<p>

Human feeling, sanity

I guess they just... _left_

* * *

><p><strong>REQUEST FORMS (use one for each haiku you want; please don't combine them)<br>**

**Themes**

Theme:

Meaning: (If not obvious, or just the way you see it.)

**Scenes From the Books or Movies**

Book Number:

Scene: (what happens)

Quote: (if applicable)


	11. After Class

**After Class  
><strong>

A more lighthearted one. x) No specific paring.

* * *

><p><em>Tick tock.<em> Watch the clock.

_Ring-a-ling._ My cue to run,

Straight into your arms.

* * *

><p><strong>REQUEST FORMS (use one for each haiku you want; please don't combine them)<br>**

**Themes**

Theme:

Meaning: (If not obvious, or just the way you see it.)

**Scenes From the Books or Movies**

Book Number:

Scene: (what happens)

Quote: (if applicable)


	12. This Time

**This Time  
><strong>

This is for my anonymous reviewer Sayako. :) This probably wouldn't qualify as Dramione love, but maybe Dramione hate? XD

_Theme: Of your liking_

_Meaning: Of your liking_

_Book: Three_

_Scene: The slap_

_Quote: N/A_

* * *

><p>He thinks he's all that<p>

Like he's the damn king of Earth.

But this time, _I _rule.

* * *

><p><strong>REQUEST FORMS (use one for each haiku you want; please don't combine them)<br>**

**Themes**

Theme:

Meaning: (If not obvious, or just the way you see it.)

**Scenes From the Books or Movies**

Book Number:

Scene: (what happens)

Quote: (if applicable)


	13. Dramione

**Dramione  
><strong>

This is for Claudi Skies. :) I know how much you like Dramione. ;D (I don't know how you guys pronounce it, but I say Drah-my-knee. So there, it has three syllables. XD)

* * *

><p>Shipping Dramione<p>

Is believing with no doubt

That love conquers ALL.

* * *

><p><strong>REQUEST FORMS (use one for each haiku you want; please don't combine them)<br>**

**Themes**

Theme:

Meaning: (If not obvious, or just the way you see it.)

**Scenes From the Books or Movies**

Book Number:

Scene: (what happens)

Quote: (if applicable)


	14. Sorry

**Sorry  
><strong>

I thought of this while listening to Take it All by Adele. It's a really emotional song, and I quite like it. :)

Let's say this is for any and all couples, because really, people _do _mess up sometimes.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry, really.<p>

Why won't you just believe me?

I'm begging you, _please_.

* * *

><p><strong>REQUEST FORMS (use one for each haiku you want; please don't combine them)<br>**

**Themes**

Theme:

Meaning: (If not obvious, or just the way you see it.)

**Scenes From the Books or Movies**

Book Number:

Scene: (what happens)

Quote: (if applicable)


	15. See Him?

**See Him?**

Heh, I was somewhat inspired by The Hunger Games.

* * *

><p>You know that blond kid,<p>

That arrogant ass, Malfoy?

He really likes you.

* * *

><p><strong>REQUEST FORMS (use one for each haiku you want; please don't combine them)<br>**

**Themes**

Theme:

Meaning: (If not obvious, or just the way you see it.)

**Scenes From the Books or Movies**

Book Number:

Scene: (what happens)

Quote: (if applicable)


	16. Muggle Boys

**Muggle Boys  
><strong>

_Theme- Retaliation_

_ Meaning- He was told that muggle boys teased the girls they liked. Look where that got him._

_ Book- Prisoner of Azkaban_

_ Scene- The Slap_

_ Quote- You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach!_

_ Shipping- Dramione, obviously._

I hope I did it right, The-Always-Angel. :) I was a bit confused...

* * *

><p>Muggles boys are daft.<p>

You know, they tease girls they like.

She slapped me; it hurt.

* * *

><p><strong>REQUEST FORMS (use one for each haiku you want; please don't combine them)<br>**

**Themes**

Theme:

Meaning: (If not obvious, or just the way you see it.)

**Scenes From the Books or Movies**

Book Number:

Scene: (what happens)

Quote: (if applicable)


	17. Worth the Wait

**Worth the Wait  
><strong>

A tribute to James/Lily. I love them so much. :)

* * *

><p>Did you love me, too?<p>

You kept me guessing, Evans.

But you're worth the wait.

* * *

><p><strong>REQUEST FORMS (use one for each haiku you want; please don't combine them)<br>**

**Themes**

Theme:

Meaning: (If not obvious, or just the way you see it.)

**Scenes From the Books or Movies**

Book Number:

Scene: (what happens)

Quote: (if applicable)


	18. Intriguing

**Intriguing  
><strong>

This is for Random voyeur, my anonymous reviewer. I like your request. Slash is amusing. XD

_Theme: Somewhat stalking?_

_Meaning: Harry following Draco around - ummm it doesn't have to be slash. Idk,_  
><em>interpret it however you want<em>

_Book number: the sixth_

_Scene: Harry telling the golden trio he was following Draco around_

* * *

><p>Something about him...<p>

He intrigues me; I'm pulled in,

Like in a blind haze

* * *

><p><strong>REQUEST FORMS (use one for each haiku you want; please don't combine them)<br>**

**Themes**

Theme:

Meaning: (If not obvious, or just the way you see it.)

**Scenes From the Books or Movies**

Book Number:

Scene: (what happens)

Quote: (if applicable)


	19. Drapple

**Drapple  
><strong>

Who here thinks Drapple is the funniest pairing to ever happen to Harry Potter? (raises hand) XD

* * *

><p>He could just taste her<p>

Sweet, fruity, crunchy, perfect

He knows he's in love

* * *

><p><strong>REQUEST FORMS (use one for each haiku you want; please don't combine them)<br>**

**Themes**

Theme:

Meaning: (If not obvious, or just the way you see it.)

**Scenes From the Books or Movies**

Book Number:

Scene: (what happens)

Quote: (if applicable)


	20. Heartbeat

**Heartbeat  
><strong>

No specific pairing.**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Thump, tha-thump, tha-thump.<em>

He can hear her soft heartbeat

Lulling him to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>REQUEST FORMS (use one for each haiku you want; please don't combine them)<br>**

**Themes**

Theme:

Meaning: (If not obvious, or just the way you see it.)

**Scenes From the Books or Movies**

Book Number:

Scene: (what happens)

Quote: (if applicable)


	21. Meant to Be

**Meant to Be  
><strong>

Harry/Ginny. :)**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Friends are forever<p>

And true love won't ever die

So we're meant to be.

* * *

><p><strong>REQUEST FORMS (use one for each haiku you want; please don't combine them)<br>**

**Themes**

Theme:

Meaning: (If not obvious, or just the way you see it.)

**Scenes From the Books or Movies**

Book Number:

Scene: (what happens)

Quote: (if applicable)


	22. More

**More  
><strong>

Aw, angsty Dramione...**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>A great girl like you<p>

Deserves more than I can give

Forgive me; I'm gone

* * *

><p><strong>REQUEST FORMS (use one for each haiku you want; please don't combine them)<br>**

**Themes**

Theme:

Meaning: (If not obvious, or just the way you see it.)

**Scenes From the Books or Movies**

Book Number:

Scene: (what happens)

Quote: (if applicable)


End file.
